higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Massaker Kapitel 2 - Wie man das Schicksal verändert
In der Schule bereiten die Clubmitglieder eine Auktion für das Watanagashi-Festival vor, bei der Keiichi als Moderator fungieren soll. Während alle mit dem Säubern der gespendeten Gegenstände beschäftigt sind, bringt Mion ihnen Ohagi zu essen mit. Plötzlich bekommt Keiichi ein Déjà-vu. Er sagt zu Rena, sie habe doch auch schon mal Ohagi gemacht, aber Rena weiß nichts davon. Weil Rika Genaueres darüber wissen will, erzählt ihr Keiichi von diesem seltsamen „Traum“, in dem ihm Rena und Mion Ohagi mitbrachten. Rika sagt, er solle solche Erinnerungen ernst nehmen, denn es gebe keine grundlosen Erinnerungen. Keiichi überlegt und sagt, in einem der Ohagi sei eine Nadel gewesen. Keiichi glaubt aber, dass Mion so etwas nie tun würde, und isst Mions Ohagi. Auch Rena hatte einen Traum, der sich für sie sehr echt anfühlte. In diesem Traum brachte sie Rina, die Freundin ihres Vaters, um, als diese anfing, ihn auszunützen. Nach diesem Traum sprach sie mit Mion. Diese konnte sie davon abhalten, den Traum wahr zu machen. Stattdessen sprach Rena mit ihrem Vater und konnte ihn davon abbringen, sich von Rina ausbeuten zu lassen. Rena glaubt, dass der Traum ihr sagen wollte, dass sie mit jemandem über ihre Schwierigkeiten reden müsse. Schließlich fragt Rika Shion, ob sie auch einen Traum hatte. Nachdem Shion dies zunächst leugnet, antwortet Mion für sie. Shion träumte demnach davon, Mion und Satoko umzubringen. Aber Satoko ist sicher, dass Shion so etwas nie tun würde. Gegen Abend sprechen Hanyuu und Rika darüber, dass es wahrscheinlich nie wieder so einen guten Anfang geben wird, da sich diesmal fast alle ihre Freunde an die vorherigen Geschehnisse erinnern können. Nun möchte Rika erst recht nicht aufgeben. Aber Hanyuu ist sehr skeptisch und fürchtet, Rika könnte zu viel von dieser Welt erwarten. Rika überlegt, wer der Feind sein könnte, der sie in jeder Welt umbringt. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss, es müsste jemand von außerhalb sein, denn hier im Dorf würden sie alle eher beschützen als ihr schaden wollen. Sie glaubt, dass besonders Miyo Takano, Jirou Tomitake und Dr. Irie sowie die Organisation um das Forschungszentrum ihren Schutz wollen, weil Rika für sie ein wichtiges Versuchsobjekt ist. Rika meint, erst wenn dieser Schutzschild um sie herum durch den Mord an Miyo und Jirou gefallen sei, werde auch sie angegriffen. Sie plant Miyo Takano deshalb zu beschützen. Da sie weiß, dass Miyo und Jirou ihr nicht glauben werden, dass jemand sie umbringen will, beabsichtigt Rika zu verhindern, dass die beiden sich am Watanagashi-Tag in das heilige Lagerhaus des Furude-Schreins schleichen. Rika glaubt, dass das eine Voraussetzung für den Tod der beiden ist. Da Miyo sich nicht in der Irie-Klinik befindet, hat Rika den Verdacht, dass sie mit Jirou den Schrein auskundschaften will. Zusammen mit Hanyuu eilt sie in Richtung Schrein. Dort ertappt sie tatsächlich Miyo und Jirou, die sich überlegen, wie sie das Schloss aufbrechen können. Rika tadelt sie zunächst, überrascht sie dann aber mit dem Angebot, sie freiwillig in den Schrein zu lassen. Sie hat aber eine Bedingung dafür. Miyo scheint ihr Glück kaum fassen zu können. Sie läuft begeistert in den Schrein, sieht sich um und beginnt über Oyashiro-sama zu erzählen, dass dieser ein Gott sei, der von Menschen aus Furcht, Blut und Tod geschaffen wurde. Hanyuu steht, für Miyo nicht wahrnehmbar, daneben und stampft wütend mit den Füßen auf, da sie Miyos Behauptungen für völlig verkehrt hält. Jetzt kommt Rikas Bedingung. Sie schließt die Tür und sagt Miyo und Jirou, was ihnen bevorsteht. Später sprechen die beiden mit Irie darüber. Sie sagen, dass Rika mehr persönlichen Schutz durch die Yamainu will. Miyo sagt, Rika hätte auf sie so gewirkt, als ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie fragt sich aber, wie man die Verstärkung des Personenschutzes gegenüber "Tokyo" erklären solle. Im Spielzeugladen von Mions Onkel suchen die Freunde Spiele aus, die für die Auktion auf dem Watanagashi-Fest gespendet werden sollen. Dort treffen sie auf Oishi, der seinen freien Tag mit Spielen verbringt. Mion spielt gegen Oishi ein Spiel namens Chinchirorin, das Mion gewinnt. Hanyuu wundert sich, dass alle so gut mit Oishi auskommen. Plötzlich taucht Mamoru Akasaka im Laden auf. Er erzählt Rika, dass seine Frau und er in Hinamizawa Urlaub machen. Seine Tochter Miyuki brachte er zu seinen Eltern. Rika ist die Retterin von Miyuki und Yukie. Auf ihren Rat fuhr Akasaka damals vor fünf Jahren schnell nach Tokyo zurück und besuchte Yukie im Krankenhaus. Sie war kurz davor, aufs Dach der Klinik zu steigen. Doch die Treppe war rutschig und es hätte ihr leicht etwas passieren können. Akasaka konnte dies unbewusst verhindern, indem er sie besuchte. Aufgrund all dieser Wendungen glaubt Rika, dass alles verändert werden könne und eine gute Chance besteht, ihrem Tod zu entgehen. Aber Hanyuu ist immer noch skeptisch und fürchtet, dass Rika am Ende enttäuscht wird. Rika will ihr zeigen, was sich in dieser Welt geändert hat. Wie so oft stehen die Motorräder der Motorrad-Gang in der Nähe herum. Rika tritt ein paarmal dagegen, worauf die wütenden Besitzer erscheinen. Aber sobald sie Rika etwas tun wollen, tauchen mehrere Männer in grauen Arbeitsanzügen mit Schirmmützen auf und verjagen die Gang. Es sind die Yamainu. Rika erkennt, dass sie ihren Personenschutz tatsächlich bekommen hat. Sie folgen Rika in einem weißen Lieferwagen bis ins Dorf. Hanyuu sagt zu sich selbst, es werde sicher wieder scheitern. Aber Rika ist nun überzeugt, das Schicksal zu besiegen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)